ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gman213/most likely and least likely
Here are some possibilities I've gathered from both myself and past media comments 1. There will be an episode involving the future 2. Dewey and Webby will be a couple 3. Launchpad will actually get injured from a crash 4. Fenton will make something worthwhile 5. Scrooge will go bankrupt 6. Della will return and stay on earth 7. Donald and the triplets will move out for good 8. Flintheart will actually beat Scrooge at something 9. Magica will be the final antagonist 10. One of the main or recurring characters will die 11. The bouncing potion Webby stole will come into play 12. The Beagle boys will successfully steal from Scrooge's money bin 13. One of the main characters will betray Scrooge 14. Gabby McStabberson will have her own episode 15. Goldie O'Gilt will remain together with Scrooge 16. Another new family member of Scrooge and Donald's will appear 17. Selene will admit she always knew where Della was 18. Zan Owlson will turn out to be evil 19. Webby will find out what happened to Lena 20. Gladstone and/or Fethry will have another episode around them 21. There will be an episode involving Della alone 22. Huey will lose his hat 23. Donald will actually have a string of good luck for once 24. The archive section of Scrooge McDuck will be destroyed 25. A part from the comics of Ducktales 2017 will play a part in the show 26. There will be an episode involving an alternate dimension of the original Ducktales show 27. The real Darkwing Duck will make an appearance 28. Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca/ the 3 Caballeros will return 29. Another voice actor/actress from the original Ducktales show will make an appearance 30. Mark Beaks will make an offer Scrooge can't refuse 31. Louie's new company will be super successful in the future 32. Beakley will have another run-in with Black Heron 33. Another big secret will be kept from Donald 34. The McDuck Manor will demolish 35. Launchpad's past will be revealed 36. The theme of Ducktales 2017 will be played in an episode not just within the intro 37. Huey, Dewey and Louie's father will make an appearance 38. Another unseen character from the original Ducktales show will appear 39. Magica De Spell's ancient grudge with clan McDuck will be revealed 40. We will actually see Launchpad on one of his adventures with one of his past girlfriends 41. Scrooge's #1 dime will be lost 42. There will be an episode where the entire episode was actually just a dream 43. Donald will be the last main character to find out what happened to Della 44. Webby will lose her memory of Scrooge McDuck 45. Gyro will make an invention that isn't immediately evil 46. A ghost from the Duck or McDuck family will guide a main character 47. Duckworth will move on to the afterlife once more 48. Donald, Huey, Dewey, Louie or Scrooge will get physical with one of their own 49. Flintheart will one day revert back to Duke Baloney 50. A large time jump (at least over a year) will occur 51. The triplets decide to remain at McDuck Manor while Donald leaves for a job away from Duckburg 52. A birthday episode will happen 53. Everyone within McDuck Manor will be cursed 54. The triplets will turn into spirits (not in a death way, a leaving and returning to body way) 55. a two-part episodes will occur 56. Della will make a big sacrifice 57. Fenton will finally manage to use his Gozmoduck suit properly 58. The final villain will be someone still unseen 59. Ma Beagle will disown the Beagle Boys 60. All antagonists of the series will band together to take down Scrooge and his family Now then, these are some of the most likely possibilities as of now for the Ducktales reboot, but of course not all of this is gonna happen, and there's bound to be many more possibilities as the series progresses. That being said, which one of these possibilities do you guys think is most likely to happen, one of these that is least likely to happen, and/or something you most definitely want to happen by the end of the season, and another possibility likely, least likely or wanting to happen by the end of the series? Category:Blog posts